elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |province = High Rock, Skyrim, Valenwood |region = Bangkorai, Glenumbra, Greenshade, Grahtwood, Malabal Tor, Reaper's March, The Rift |location = See below |allies = Bloodthorn Cultists |enemies = Lion Guard |quests = See Below |dlc = Base }} Werewolves are lycanthropes that are feared throughout Tamriel in . Background Werewolves surrender to their primal nature, roaming the wilds in pursuit of prey. Confrontations with these lycanthropes are dangerous; they can spread the disease Sanies Lupinus, which turns the infected into one of the bloodthirsty pack if left untreated. Werewolves are strongly associated with the Daedric Prince Hircine. It is said that he lays claim to their souls, eternally leading them on wild courses through the Hunting Grounds, his Oblivion realm. Those afflicted with this transformational disease can launch into a frenzied killing spree and feel the uncontrollable strength granted by the transformation. Werewolves use their incredible strength to leap through the air towards their unfortunate targets and devour them with fervor. They often hunt in packs, destroying everything they can hunt down. An Undead Werewolf known as Faolchu has besieged the town of Camlorn with an army of werewolves. The factions Houndsmen (Malabal Tor), and Greycloak Mercenaries (Craglorn), are two factions of Werewolves. Quests *A Brush with Death *A Lingering Hope *Back-Alley Murders *Four Quarry Islet, Malabal Tor *Freedom's Chains *Hidden in Flames *Lineage of Tooth and Claw *Rally Cry *Retaking Camlorn *Ripple Effect *Taking the Fight to the Enemy *The Fall of Faolchu *The Glenumbra Moors *The Nameless Soldier *Werewolves to the North *Wolves in the Fold Locations *Argent Mine, Wrothgar *Grahtwood – Werewolves *Glenumbra **Aldcroft **Camlorn **Daggerfall **Glenumbra Moors **Silumm **The Wolf's Camp *Hircine's Haunt, Craglorn *Kerbol's Hollow, Bangkorai *Rageclaw's Den, Eastmarch *Rawl'kha, Reaper's March *Silvenar, Malabal Tor *Starwalk Cavern, Malabal Tor *Tanglehaven, Malabal Tor *Weeping Wind Cave, Reaper's March Variants *Annyce *Arienne Kerbol (Kerbol's Hollow) *Dynus Aralas *Fangaril *Fangsnout (mo) A werewolf that "murdered three women near Mixwater Ford.Contracts and Bounties *Faolchu *Firwin (Tanglehaven) *Grimclaw *Guard Annyce (The Wolf's Camp) *Guard Bran (The Wolf's Camp) *Infected Noble *Kayd at-Sal *Lieutenant Bran (The Wolf's Camp) *Magnar Child-Eater (Argent Mine) *Moorfang the Ravenous *Nimriian (Weeping Wind Cave) *Nusana *Packleader Sigmund (Hircine's Haunt) *Rageclaw (Rageclaw's Den) *Salazar the Wolf (The Wolf's Camp) *Songamdir *Thulendor (Tanglehaven) *Treethane Dailithil (During Related Quest) *Undead Werewolf *Werewolf Howler * Becoming a werewolf See: Lycanthropy (Online) Trivia *Werewolves are described in Aspects of Lord Hircine.Aspects of Lord Hircine *The Bangkorai lorebook Living with Lycanthropy talks in depth about werewolves.Living with Lycanthropy *The book Dealing with Werewolves talks about ways to avoid werewolves.Dealing with Werewolves *It has been suggested that all Houndsmen, members of the faction loyal to The Hound, are werewolves.Orchelor's Diary Updates *As of Update 4, NPC Werewolves can use the ability Blood Scent, and it is more powerful if cast by another NPC.Update 4 Patch Notes *As of Update 6, the attack Blood Scent can no longer be interrupted.Update 6 Patch Notes *In the same update, they also made it so Devour now properly displays a cast-interrupt telegraph. (Lets characters know they can interrupt the attack). *Update 8: Vampire and Werewolf bites are now permanent, and can only be removed by getting a cure or fully transforming into a Vampire or Werewolf.Update 8 Patch Notes *Update 8: In the rare and unintended event you are able to obtain both the werewolf and vampire skill lines, you will now be considered a Vampire by default. You will be prevented from using the Werewolf Transformation or benefiting from its passive Stamina Recovery. Gallery Werewolf concept art.jpg|Werewolf concept art Werewolf in-game model.jpg|Werewolf in-game model Werewolves (Online).jpg|Werewolves in Glenumbra Pack Master Morph.png|The werewolf Pack Master Morph Werewolf ESO.png|Werewolf abilities Appearances * * * * de:Werwolf (Online) es:Hombre lobo (Online) pl:Werewolf (Online) ru:Вервольф (Online) uk:Вовкулака (Online) Category:Online: Creatures Category:Online: Enemies Category:Lycanthropy Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Eastmarch Creatures